Happiness Or Not?
by harrysluver243
Summary: Here are some questions to think about before you read. Will Harry and Ron be happy? Will Mr. Weasley forgive Harry? Please R&R! Tell me what you think!
1. Happiness

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any Harry Potter Characters. J.K. Rowling owns them all. Chapter 1: Happiness… 

It was a fine autumn day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun was shinning, it was a clear blue sky, and the air was at a nice comfortable temperature. The students had been "home" for about three weeks now, and, already, a student was pressuring others about their grades.

"Well Ron, I hope you're happy." Hermione Granger said as the three friends walked out of Charms Class. Their last class of the day. Thank goodness.

"Then how come I'm not feeling very happy?" Ron Weasley asked as he jammed a D- paper into his bag.

"Well I'm sure you'll do…. um… better next time." Harry Potter said encouragingly to his friend with a sideways glance at Hermione.

"Ha. Funny." Ron said sarcastically as they walked into the Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I can't believe I got a D-. This is just great. Plus I have to do more Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron said as he sat down next to Harry. Harry got out his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

"I have to write an essay about what he had learned last year and why it would come in handy in the future." Harry said. "Oh and guys I just remembered, I'm not going to be in the Average DADA class anymore. Dumbledore says that I'm not being challenged enough. So I'm in the advanced class now."

"Which means double the work." Hermione said.

"I'm only trying it out. If I think it's to hard or something like that I can move back." Harry said.

"Oh." Hermione said. She got out _Hogwarts, A History _and began to read.

"Are you trying to break a record or something?" Ron asked as he watched her read.

"No why?" Hermione asked.

"Well you've only read that book about a billion times since we started Hogwarts six years ago." Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes and shut the book. She got up and left.

"I think we "offended" her." Ron said. Harry laughed.

"Damnit. Now how am I going to do my Charms homework? Even though when she explains it, it seems like it's in French or Latin." Ron said. He sighed.

"Well I could help you." Harry said.

"Would you?" Ron asked.

"Sure why not. This DADA homework is a snap. I can do it later." Harry said as Ron passed him his Charms book.

"Now the first thing you do when you want to make the cactus disappear and move across the world is to first imagine where you want the cactus to go." Harry said glancing down at the book. Ron wrote it down then glanced up at Harry, who was looking through the book to find some more facts. Ron watched him. _He's got some beautiful eyes._ Ron thought.

"Ron… Ron… Ron did you put that down?" Harry's voice made Ron snap back into reality. Ron gave his head a little shake.

"Sorry what?" He asked.

"I said then you have to say _Movere procul _while you wave you wand counter clockwise." Harry said. Ron wrote that down too. "That's basically it."

"Okay cool. Thanks." Ron said.

Just then the tables, which were clear, were filled with plates, goblets, and silverware. The teachers were walking in one-by-one and the students were filling the seats. Hermione was walking towards them.

"Wow, its dinner already?" Harry asked Hermione as she sat down across from them.

"Yeah. You guys have been here for like an hour." Hermione said as she sat down and looked at Ron's homework. "Ok, this is too good to be done by you Ron." She said as she read it. "No offense." She added as he gave her a look that said _back off_.

"Harry helped me with it." Ron said. The food appeared and the students started to eat. "And it was a lot easier to understand when he tells it than you." Ron said, but in a low voice so that Hermione couldn't hear.

Ok you guys, I'm sorry that this is so short. I'm having trouble trying to tie everything in. But I hope your looking forward to me next chapter "… Is Always a Good Thing." n.n


	2. Is Always A Good Thing

**Chapter 2: **… Is Always a Good Thing

"So how is seeing with our inner eye going today boys?" Professor Trelawney. Ron yawned openly and said with a sideways glance at Harry, "Umm… fine?" Professor Trelawney narrowed her eyes and said, "Mr. Weasley you get to practice an extra half an hour a night until you can see something in the crystal ball." Harry laughed. "That goes for you to Mr. Potter." Harry stopped. Ron glanced at Harry when Professor Trelawney had her back turned and mouthed _Damnit._ "Class dismissed." Professor Trelawney said.

_4 hours later…_

"This sucks ass." Ron said. "I can't see shit in this thing" He motioned to the pure glass ball sitting on the table in front of him. He sighed. "I would ask Hermione but seeing as how she walked out of the class-"

"She wouldn't help you any way Ron." Harry said with a smile.

"Why would you say that? She can't help helping us when we suck at school. It's in her nature." Ron said.

"Well I asked her to help me with my Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts homework this week and she snapped at me. _You'll never get a good job if you keep asking for help! _God." Harry flopped down on the couch and sighed.

"Well, I'm done." Ron said as he packed his crystal ball in his bag.

"Now, now. Did you see something?" Harry asked in a mocking voice.

"No." Ron answered.

"Good enough for me." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "Well I'm goin to bed. It's late and _I need _to get some sleep. Night."

"Night Harry." Ron said as he finished packing his crystal ball.

About 20 minutes later Ron went upstairs. Harry was asleep in his bed. Ron walked around quietly as to not wake him. Ron undressed and got into bed. Ron stared out the window that was by Harry's bed. It started to rain hard. Ron didn't know how long he stayed like that, but a while later he was starttled by Harry. Harry, who had been in a peacful sleep, was now sitting straight up in his bed, shaking. Ron sat up on his bed. "Harry?" He asked.

"Y-yes?" Harry answered.

"Whats wrong?" Ron said turning in his bed to get a better look at Harry.

"N-nothing. Just... I had a bad dream ok." Harry said. Ron nodded. A few seconds of silence passed. Harry then turned to Ron and said "Ron? Would it be... okay... if I umm... " Harry didn't have to finish. Ron nodded again and Harry went and sat down across for Ron on his bed. Ron sat up and leaned against the headboard. Harry was sitting in front of him,(leaning on one of the post thingys) staring at the wall ahead with a blank expression on his face. His eyes, once a bright green, now looked like a dull gray in the moonlight that was now streaming through the window across the room. It took Ron 5 seconds to realize that Harry was crying, silently, but openly.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry shook his head slightly. _No_. Ron got up, got his crystal ball out of his bag and sat on Harry's bed with it. _I'll give Harry sometime alone. _He thought. _He'll come to me when he's ready. _Ron stared blankly into the smoke that was swirling in the ball and sighed. After 10 minutes he saw something in the smoke. He actually saw something. But what was it? It was getting a bit more detailed. There were… there were two people. They were in a room. A Common room at Hogwarts! But who were they? As he straightened up he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Harry was lying down on his back on Ron's bed staring up at the ceiling. Ron turned his head to look at him. Though Harry had tears streaming down his face, Ron got the same thoughts he had been having for the past three weeks. _He's so alone. He needs someone who cares for him. _

_Why not you then? _A voice in the back of his head said.

_What do you mean me? _Ron asked the voice.

_Well there's no one else in this world that cares for him more than you. _The voice said.

_There's my mum. _Ron said.

_But she can't give him what he wants now can she. _Said the voice.

_What do you mean? What's he want? _Ron asked.

_You'll have to find out._ Said the voice.

Ron looked up again and found Harry now sitting up, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. Ron looked out the window. Rain was now falling softly outside, in a misty kind of way. Ron sighed. He got up and walked over to his bed. He sat down next to Harry. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Harry said sadly. "The last person left that I had who actually cared about me is now dead. And it's because of me. All I ever did was get people killed." Harry put his head in his hands and started to cry again.

"Harry that's not true. There are a lot of people who care about you. Hermione, my family, especially my mum, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Lupin, Hagrid, and me. And you'll never know how much I really do." Ron finished the last part quietly. But Harry heard him. Harry looked up at Ron with his eyes full of unshed tears. It was killing Ron to let Harry go on and sit there like that. Ron reached out and pulled Harry into a hug. Ron let Harry cry onto his shoulder for a bit. Harry pulled away sometime later and smiled at Ron.

"Thanks. That meant a lot to me." Harry said as he wiped his eyes. Ron smiled back and said, "Any time. I'm here for you." A couple minutes passed.

Without even noticing what he was doing, Ron reached up and gently brushed his hand against Harry's cheek, wiping the tears away. He stopped when he realized what he had done. They froze like that for a moment. Harry sitting on Ron's bed with Ron's hand gently touching Harry's face. Very slowly, Ron reached up and took off Harry's glasses. He put them on the side of the bed and turned back to Harry. Harry had stopped crying but the tears were still running down his face. Ron wiped them away. His hand was now gently tracing Harry's cheekbone and lips. Ron looked into Harry's eyes and saw that they had returned from their dull grayish colour to their bright green. Ron leaned forward and his lips met Harry's.

End of chapter 2! Please read and review!


	3. Or Is It?

**Chapter 3: ...Or Is It?**

"_Did anyone ever tell you that love sucks? Well it does, but it's so much worse when you love someone that doesn't even want you. It makes you feel low, and so empty inside. All you want is someone who will fill the emptiness inside, someone who will always be there by your side, just to whisper, "I love you". You want to feel loved and wanted. I just wish that would happen for me..."_my friend Gina 7/3/04

"Morning guys." Hermione said as she sat down and grabbed a muffin off the plate in front of her.

"Morning Hermione." Harry said. Ron, on the other hand said nothing, as he had his head on the table and was clearly asleep.

"Now Harry, did you tire him out last night?" Hermione said with a smirk. "We have a big test today in Charms." Harry narrowed his eyes at her but a smile spread across his face all the same.

"Maybe..." Harry said looking from left to right is a "shifty" way. They laughed waking Ron up. "W-hat?" Ron said yawning.

"Nothing Ron go back to sleep. Class in 15 minutes, I'll wake you." Harry said. But Ron was back asleep before he finished. Harry shook his head and Hermione smiled. The bell rang and Hermione stood up and walked out. Harry wait until everyone else was out of the Hall before waking Ron up.

"Hey sleepy head. Wakey-wakey!" Harry said placing his hand on Ron thigh. "Come on Ron we're going to be late for Professor Trelawney class."

Ron sat up and looked at Harry. "Oh god not _her_ class." Harry smiled and moving his hand up Ron's thigh, said, "Yes _her_ class. Happiness and joy." Ron laughed. Harry leaned over and, quickly, kissed Ron on the lips. "Lets go." They stood up and started to walk to room 11 (Professor Trelawney's ladder to the classroom was broke). As they walked toward the door, they heard Professor Trelawney talking.

"Oh great she started class early." Harry said outside the classroom.

"No the class started _on time_. You're the ones who are late." A voice said from behind them.

Harry and Ron looked over their shoulders and saw Professor Trelawney standing behind them. They walked into the classroom and took a seat in the middle of the room.

"Now that _all_ of the class is here," Professor Trelawney said glaring at the boys that had just entered, "We can start. Today we will be learning that you don't only _see_ things in your crystal balls, you can also _hear_ things. Now let me explain. It all depends on your mood at the time. If your feeling depressed or sad, angry or nervous, guilty, you'll… well… you'll hear music and what you hear depends on what your feeling. Begin."

"I _still_ can't see shit in this thing." Ron complained 15 minutes later. Harry sighed.

"Have you even _tried_ to see anything?" Harry asked.

"No." Ron answered with a smile.

"Well then…" 

"Don't finish it you'll sound like Hermione."

Harry laughed and grabbed Ron's hand under the table and laced fingers with him. "So…" Professor Trelawney said as she slammed her hands on the table making Harry and Ron jump. Harry let go of Ron's hand and brought his hands on top of the table. "What are we hearing? Harry, dear, why don't you go first."

"Umm…" Harry said. "I… I didn't really hear anything."

Professor Trelawney sighed. "Okay. Harry put one hand on your crystal ball, breath deep, and close your eyes. First you'll hear it in your head and as soon as you open your eyes the rest of the class will hear."

"Um okay." Harry said. Harry reached out and put his hand on his crystal ball. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Harry heard a type of rock song.

'Take a good hard look

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

You wear me out

Forget about the dirty looks'

_Oh god._ He thought. _I can't deal with this now._

'The **photographs your boyfriend** took…'

Harry opened his eyes in shock. Seconds later did he regret it.

'Take a good hard look

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

I'm not okay

You wear me out

Forget about the dirty looks The photographs your boyfriend took 

You said you read me like a book

But the pages are all torn and frayed

I'm okay I'm okay I'm okay, now (I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me

**Because I'm telling you the truth I mean this**, I'm okay (Trust me)

I'm not okay I'm not okay

Well, I'm not okay I'm not o-fucking-kay I'm not okay

I'm not okay.'

"Mr. Potter," Professor Trelawney said, " Are you feeling a bit… guilty abut something?"

"I… um… I…" Harry stammered taking his hand off his crystal ball. The bell sounded in the hallway.

"Well class that's it." Professor Trelawney said.

"Harry?" Ron said as he went into the Boys Dorm. The candles (or lights not quite sure which ones!) were out.

"Yeah?"

Ron heard Harry's voice coming from the window. Harry was sitting on the window seat, bathed in moonlight. Ron sat down next to Harry and put his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry put his arm around Ron. They sat like this for a while. Harry looked out towards the mountains. It was a beautiful sight. They had just the right amount of snow on their tops and it wasn't winter yet. The moonlight was bathing them in the right light. It was all just too beautiful for Harry. Harry glanced down at Ron, who was looking at the lake, his eyes unfocused. Harry shifted and leaned down until his face was level with Ron's.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. Ron nodded his head and gave Harry a small smile. Harry then leaned in and pressed his lips against Ron's. Ron's hand went up to Harry's neck and pulled him closer. Harry pressed his body against Ron and forced him, gently, to lie on his back. Harry's lips felt warm against his. Ron felt Harry's tongue brush against his bottom lip. Ron parted his lips and Harry's tongue entered. Ron broke the kiss and looked into Harry's bright emerald green eyes. Harry looked back with a puzzled look on his face. "What's up?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head and leaned up meeting Harry's lips. Ron's hips gently moved up against Harry's. Harry moaned against Ron's lips. Ron smiled. He knew how to make Harry moan. Harry slowly got off of Ron and shut the door. Ron then got up and joined Harry. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Ron pressed his lips against Harry's. Ron gently pushed Harry against the wall. Ron's hands running through Harry's hair. Harry moaned slightly and pressed his body against Ron's. Ron felt Harry hardness press against his.

"Ron…. I can't keep doing this." Harry suddenly said backing away.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Well..." Harry sighed. "I have to tell you something. I didn't really explain the whole song thing in Trelawney's class." Harry went and sat down on Ron's bed.

"Explain what?" Ron said sitting beside him.

"Well, you know how Trelawney asked if I was feeling guilty?"

"Yeah…" Ron said slowly. He knew no good could come out of this.

"Well, it's just that… I've been…kinda…seeing someone...else." Harry said looking at the floor.

"Oh." Ron said.

"Ron I'm so sorry. I don't want to end it, but… yeah. I don't want to keep going from you to her." Harry said.

"Wait. Wait one fucking second. _Her_? _HER_? WHO'S THIS HER?" Ron jumped off the bed and was now standing in front of Harry. Harry was shocked and he tried to tell Ron the whole truth.

"Wait, Ron. Hold on let me expla" Harry started but Ron cut him off.

"SO? How longs it been since you've been bi?" Ron yelled.

"Let me exp—"

"You know what! No! I'm done with you." Ron yelled and stormed off down to the Common room where he spent the night crying.


	4. 15 Years Later

A/N: hey hey everyone! thank you all soooo much for the review! i love hearing from you:-D

Disclaimer: J.K owns everyone… blah blah blah… but I wish I did:'-(

15 Years Later…- 

"Love is for the weak. When you love, you let your guard down. When your guard is down, you are vulnerable. When you are vulnerable, you hurt easily. When you hurt easily you are in love. Love is the cause of _all_ pain. Love is the cause of _all_ hate. Loving one from afar, allows you to dig a trench of hopes with them. Seeing them with others, makes you dig a deeper trench to hate." - My friend Nikki S. 3/17/05

Harry Potter was thumbing through some papers, of who was in and who left, at the service desk at St. Mungo's. He was waiting for his new "girlfriend" to get done with her shift so they could have some "fun". His eyes traveled down the long list of people that were here and what they were here for.

23) _Nosilla Nilved - birth/great left _

_24) Nikki Samsung - spell gone wrong/better left_

It was all the same. Down 25 names and it was either birth or spell gone wrong. _Damn. _Harry thought. _The month of July is popular this year._ He laughed to himself. He then flipped the page and reading the 3rd name down his heart stopped.

26) _Matt Cranes - close to death/gone _

_27) April Mattsons - spell gone wrong/close to death/worse_

_28) Ron Weasley - spell gone wrong/close to death/ better_

Ron was here? _Wow. I haven't talked to him in … a long time._ Harry thought. He looked back at the list and saw that Ron was in room 203. He glanced around and put the book back. Then he made his way to Ron's room.

Ron's Room 

"Ron…" Mrs. Weasley started but Ron blocked her out by looking out the window. She sensed he didn't want her talking. She sighed and looked out the window too. Mr. Weasley went to get a cup of tea. When the door shut Mrs. Weasley said, "This isn't your fault you know." She said to her son. He looked at her and gave a weak smile. "I know." Hermione placed her hand on Ron's and gave it a slight squeeze. "You'll be okay Ron." She said smiling. There was suddenly a knock at the door…

Back to Harry 

Harry walked down the hall towards room 203. He suddenly stopped. _What the hell am I doing? I haven't talked to him in 15 years. _Harry thought. His feet started moving again. They were moving him towards the door. He stopped in front of it. HE swallowed and raised his hand up and… knocked on the door.

Ron's Room 

Mr. Weasley walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Harry Potter himself. A little taller and tanner but still the same boy they had known and loved. But he wasn't a boy any more. He had the build of a man and his hair was just as jet black and messier then ever. His green eyes were bright and were partly hidden under his hair.

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said standing up. "Harry dear, is that you?" She said walking over to him.

"Yeah it's me." Harry said. He was a little unsure if he should have come but then Mrs. Weasley came over and gave him a hug.

"Oh it's so good to see you again Harry. What have you been up too?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry smiled and looked around the room. Hermione waved from her chair next to Ron. Her hair was straight and her chocolate eyes were bright and lit up when she smiled. Next to her was Ron. A little pale under all that long red hair but still beautiful as the day we first kissed. He averted his eyes when I looked into his lovely blue eyes. My smile vanished and my face was full of hurt, but nothing on my face could compare to the hurt and sadness that lay on his. The door opened and shut behind me, but I didn't notice. I didn't notice until I heard my name.

"Harry?" the voice said. Harry turned around and my eyes met Mr. Weasley's.

We started at each other for a while. Anger now filled every line on his face. And fear filled mine.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Well I was visiting… someone and I saw Ron's nam—" Harry started but Mr. Weasley interrupted.

"Harry can I talk to you. Outside the room."

Harry followed the furious father outside and closed the door. Mr. Weasley rubbed his eyes and Harry stood there waiting for it. The yelling, the hateful words, the hurt, the tears.

"How could you?" Mr. Weasley said calmly. Well, as calmly as he could.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"How could you do this to him?" Mr. Weasley said taking a step forward. Harry took a small step back and the explosion came.

"How could you Harry?" Mr. Weasley yelled. "How could you fucking do that to him? Not only did you _break_ my sons heart at school but you _had_ to come back and say "hello"! Didn't you?"

Ron's Room 

Back in the room Hermione was thirsty. "Does anyone want anything other than tea?"

"Yeah." Ginny sad "This tea isn't enough."

"Yeah its good when your stressed and cold, but when it's the 23rd of July… then its can be a pain." Fred said as Hermione opened the door. When she did the shouts that were in the hall came in.

"…Not only did you _break_ my sons heart at school but you _had_ to come back and say "hello"! Didn't you?"

"Mr. Weasley… Mr… DAMNIT MR. WEASLEY LISTEN TO ME!" Harry finally snapped. "I LOVED YOUR SON WITH ALL MY HEART!"

There was stunned silence at these words.

"I loved him more than life its self. More then Mrs. Weasley if possible."

"Then why did you do that to him?" Mr. Weasley asked confused.

"I... I was…" Harry stopped and took a breath. "I guess I was just … scared. Scared of what would happen. What would happen to him…"

"What do you mean 'What would happen to him'?" Mrs. Weasley asked, fear in her eyes.

hahaha! a cliff hanger! now you wont know wat happens until i post the next chapter! "Forgiveness" yea… the name kinda gives away wat happens bye bye til next time!


End file.
